Griger
Griger Aka Tyson Maw is brand new into the Super-Hero role and has been doing it for over one year now. he was trained by his Master Sho who lives in the hidden Paradise known as Shangri-La. After completing his training, and mastering all he could about it he returned to the states to begin his mission of protecting the innocent and defeating evil. Apperance Underneath his suit shows a tanned male of mexican/salvadorian descent who has harden his body through the rough training showing nothing but muscles along with no arm-hair. Along with the combed back hair and earings on both of his ears, he also shows much moderation when out on the streets in his normal clothes. Branded ib his muslces are the Iki symbols of Kai Sho which can include from tens of hundreds of symbols that have many different meanings tattooed all across both of his arms and many diiferent powers. Personality At most times Tyson isn't intrested in letting himself be caught in the eyes of the public to be dubbed a "hero" and will often destroy any news camras or video surveillance to make sure of it. Those who are close to Tyson in terms of other superheroes know that he isn't for working together at times and prefers to handle things on his own when it's possible. Though he is not shy of asking for help when he needs it, and would come to the aid of others should they ask for it. Among normal people Tyson shows to be a intellectual person who is often respected by others, yet when it comes to those that insults him, many are left being treated by him afterwords. In addition using his advance ways of technology has made him paranoid as he even constructed an auto-tuner that fits over his throat to disguise his voice to make sure no one would be able to trace him. History Tyson Maw was born to two loving parents and was just a normal baby until tragedy struck and his parents were killed in a car crash with him in it. He survived and was place in foster home after foster home for four years of his life until he was sick of it and ran away. He had ran away to chinatown in San Fransico where he was forced to rob and steal to survive. One day he tried to mug another random person but was immediatly punched down and knocked out. After Tyson awoke, he found in the local hospital where nurses said the same stranger had brought him over and entered through the door. He gave two choices to Tyson that would dramtically change his life, either he would stay in this hosptial for the rest of his life where he could no longer mug innocent people. Or he could join the stranger and begin training for something much better in his life. Tyson chose the latter and headed with the stranger to the Kunlun Mountains. It was there that Tyson discovered the stranger was named Master Sho, Guardian and Master of Shangri-La, who offered Tyson the chance to become a hero that the would be need in a great time of fear. Years had passed as Sho taught Tyson the whole concept of his own created Martial Art, Kai Sho, along with Swordsmanship, Ninja abilities, and even helped Tyson realize his potential as a scientist. Apon completting his training and recieving his blade he dubbed, Kagi, Sho's final instruction was to go back home to begin his new life under the mandle of Griger, The Protector. A full year had passed since Tyson returned to the states, he has changed much after meeting and helping heroes and innocent people alike. Equipment Kagi- Is the sword that was forged with esscenes of Tyson's whole soul, it has been shown to be capable of cutting any objects or energy, except for the living including plant, animal, and Sentient Beings. Cyber-Suit- After arriving back to The United States, Tyson decided that to help others in danger he would need to become something he never thought he could be, a hero. Using some of his own created technology, he was able to fashion himself a suit that connects with all of his systems in the human body. This allows him to adapt to most known situations as well as allow stealth and deception that goes along with his Ninja training. it is also equipped with high hacking programs, geograph synchronization of any area, and style changes to anything Tyson may think of. Powers and Abilities Kai Sho- Is a new form of Martial Art that has been created by Master Sho, Protector and Guardian of Shangri-La,that cultivates three key parts of the human body Physical, Mental, and Spiritual. Sho taught Tyson the Physical of Swordsmanship, The Mental of Iki Symbols, and The Spiritual of Ninja Training. *'Master Swordsmanship'- Tyson was known to be at the same level as his Master and is capable of sharp percision strikes and fluid movement not thought possible. Iki Symbols- In times of old many who lived in Shangri-La found the energies there remarkable and used Mysticism to absorb the energy into their body. Then by creating a new way of writing, the impossbile became possible which could be transforming metal to gold or able to summon the elements right at the tip of the user's fingertips. Ninja Arts-Tyson has mastered much of the Ninja including that of stealth, deception, and fighting style which he has given much training over. High Intellect- Due to the energies of Shangri-La, it slowly increased the level of strength, speed, and intellegence that his brain couldn't do before. He is advanced in many known fields of science and able to create advance technology. Hand-to-Hand Combat- He is known to be able to break through concrete easily without damaging any part of his hand. Weakness 'Weapon-Dependency '- The blade Kagi is completly intertwined with it's user which presents very troubling problems, if the sword cracks the weilder would be subjegated to horrible pain. And if the blade should ever be broken completely then the weilder faces death in an instant. 'Iki Symbol Limitations '- It is said that Griger is the only person who can use every Iki Symbol power there is, however the limit he can use them is four times everyday. Category:Phantombeast Category:Individuals Category:Males